Brotherly Betrayal
by Mayuna
Summary: A summary can speak a thousand words and give the entire story away taking away the element of surprise. I want to surprise you, the reader. If interested please do read on.


He had said that if I made it to the top he'd be behind me all the way. Relatively I've always been what you would call a lazy person. I never made it school on time as a kid and studying was out of the question. The only two things I ever showed an interest in was alchemy and fire, that changed to three things once I hit puberty. I became a state alchemist the year I turned nineteen and soon after was sent to 'settle' the Ishbalan problem. Every young alchemist practices the science with the hopes of being able to help others who are less fortunate, hence the saying alchemists be though for the people. That's how it's supposed to be but there are alchemists who learn the science for their own selfish gain or for the feeling of power over unfortunates who could never hope to grasp the basic concepts or principles. Then of course there was Ishbal; I don't remember much about it to be honest. Once I was handed that ring with the incomplete philosophers stone I hardened myself to everything around me, I knew it was the only way to save some of my sanity. That of course failed me when I had to face my victims one on one and watch them die before my eyes as a result of my actions, usually my alchemy.

Fire alchemy is not easy to master it requires diligence and skill both of which I have been told lack severely and I'd have to agree. I just really like fire, I enjoy nothing more than watching a candle burn down or a camp fire spark and crackle in a dark area giving off it's warmth. To say that after Ishbal I wasn't disturbed would be a blatant lie and quite the understatement. There are still nights were I can't sleep, I can still hear the explosions, the screams of innocent people as they ran for their lives and I mowed them down with out warning or compassion. I usually can get past this though, take a hot shower to burn the pain away, pop some pills to ease the damage that I've done to myself and I'm more or less good to go. Immediately following the war I secluded myself in my apartment, I didn't eat sleep or even shower. I poured over alchemy books like I had never done before in my life. I read the words and grasped the concepts as my eyes began to burn and my sleep depraved mind screamed for relief. Still I read on and on about human transmutation, it seemed simple enough. I drew up a few arrays around the apartment; the floor the walls the ceiling, anywhere really I could think of. I tried different structures and symbols but none of them were good enough, I was missing something I just couldn't figure out what it was.

I felt as if I were close one day. The excitement built in me and I had to will my hand from not shaking, to stay steady and composed as opposed to laughing like a complete maniac at my near success. One more line here, draw this symbol here, place a number equation there, another line over there. Nearly done, nearly complete I would atone for my sins at last. The screams would stop, the mangled corpses and frightened faces would stop invading my dreams; staring at me with dead accusing eyes as their mouths moved listlessly mouthing the word 'murderer' clumsily pointing at me in accusation of my crimes. A little more, a little more. There here there. Nearly done nearly complete. The loud knock on the door forced me out of my contemplation. I yelled in surprise dropping the paint brush I was using nearly spoiling my masterpiece. I put it back in it's can and just stood there for a while staring at the door. Should I open it or just continue what I was doing. I glanced back at the array and sighed. My legs moved forward on they're own and my hand reached for the doorknob. I squinted in the bright hallway light, it had been awhile since I had seen any light; I didn't deserve to live in light only darkness. Maes stood in front of my door, said something about pie. I really wasn't interested but nodded at the gesture that was only an excuse to see what I was up too. He walked in past me and looked over at the books that lay around and the arrays. Maes was never an alchemist if I hadn't said anything he never would have known what those books or circles were for. At that point I was so deep in repression I could have cared less. He punched me, I didn't care, didn't even feel it. I was numb. That was when he told me that if I wanted to change the military the only way would be to make it to the top and he would be right behind me. It was a promise between brothers. Which I think is why Maes and I always looked after the Elric boys. Edward lead while Alphonse followed. Ed stopped and Al pushed him in the right direction. The similarities in their bond and the one Maes and I shared was uncanny.

These thoughts flew across my mind ricocheting against my skull at full force being shot back into my brain as I stood in front of the headstone and shook my head in disbelief as I read the name over and over again. How had this happened? How could I have let this happen? He was my friend my brother, how, how, how? The day's events ran through my head. When was the last time Maes and I talked? I couldn't remember for the life of me, I wish I could. The tears fell down my face warm and wet showing no signs of stopping but I really didn't care. I had a feeling I knew who was responsible for this only adding to the pain I felt over this loss.

**Colonel Roy Mustang**

_**The Flame Alchemist**_

**1886-1914**

One moment I was stepping out of eastern head quarters, the next there was the pop of a gun. Hawkeye yelled something to effect of, duck but it was lost on me as I felt it pierce my chest and fly out of my back accompanied by another then another. I lay on the ground watching my blood stream from my body and pooling, visions of Ishbal coming to mind. My mind was hazy as it began to shut down, I couldn't breathe and when I tried blood welled in my throat and choked me anyways so I stopped. I stopped breathing and my eyes became unfocused. I died.

I was confused, was I floating? Was this heaven, was this hell, limbo? I couldn't make sense of anything, I felt my eyes open but they seemed closed. I heard voices around me whispering, getting louder. One of them was familiar. My eyes suddenly opened, even though like I said I could have sworn they already were. The office I stood in was bright, it was warm more in the emotional sense than physical.

"It's been taken care of then?" The familiar voice said. I smiled at my friend, my brother. What was he talking about? The other person, clad in a black trench coat and black bowler hat nodded.

"It has, my man just informed me." He replied. Maes sat back in his chair that devious smirk of his crossing his lips.

"That's good news." He said lacing his fingers together. An uneasy feeling took hold of me as I watched the two stare at each other. "Payment has already been made in full." The dark man nodded and made his way to the door. He placed his hand against the knob but stopped turning his body halfway around to glance at Maes.

"Tell me something, why did you do the colonel in? Weren't the two of you friends?" He asked. My stomach dropped and I felt my mouth drop. Maes only shook his head the smirk leaving his lips.

"That arrogant bastard took everything I did for him for granted. I pushed him up the rungs and he took all the glory, basked in it. I asked myself one day, why am I doing this for him when I can be doing for myself and reaping the benefits." Maes replied. I took a staggering step towards his desk with tears streaming down my face.

"You, I trusted you!" I shouted at him pointing an accusing finger as I stared at him with my dead eyes. "Murderer!" I screamed feeling my mouth move listlessly over the words. The dark man let out a soft chuckle and opened the door readjusting his hat.

"So dark the con of man." He said softly.

A person would think I'd be angry, that I'd want to haunt and torture Maes Hughes for the rest of my life but this is not the case. Even though I know he no longer returns my sentiment I will always care for and revere him as a brother.


End file.
